


Darkside

by Noppoh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noppoh/pseuds/Noppoh
Summary: She would be his, he wanted her. His, his, his. He would make her see, he would make her come to his side. This time, he refused to fail.





	1. Love, Stories, Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenBanshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/gifts).



> One massive thank you to SirenBanshee for being the most amazing beta. I promise you, one day I'll learn the subtle art of semicolons.
> 
> This is a dark fic, please read with caution. If you feel a tag should be added, please let me know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I owe nothing even remotely related to star wars.

_We’re not in Love,_

_We share no Stories_

_Just something in your Eyes_

 

He remembered the dream vividly, as if he dreamt it yesterday. _She_ had been there, looking bewildered while lying on the ground, drenched, just a second away from being killed. He didn’t know what he was doing there, who he had been killing with the Knights at his back, but he’d seen _her._ She’d disappeared just as quickly as she’d appeared. Even then, he wanted her.

Then, she’d appeared again. This time, he got to find out she was _real_. He’d found her, kidnapped her, studied her, only for her to disappear again. She’d disappeared right from under his nose. This real dream image of his. This mystery that was connected with the Force. He wanted her; she refused.

He changed his tactics, changed his approach. Anything. His need grew stronger with every passing day, his focus turning dangerously towards obsession. And then, she’d come to him; in a strange déjà vue from his dream, she’d come.

 _His_ woman. She belonged to _him._ So he’d killed for her, again, more déjà vue. He killed for her, saved her, wanted her so hard it hurt him physically. True to this new tactic, he invited her to join him. This something which was nothing, this slip of a girl that had taken over his mind. _His. His. His._

She told him ‘no’.

He blamed her friends, that wicked loyalty to a bunch of ragtags. So another change of tactics. Eliminate the friends, eliminate her resistance. She _would_ be his. Nothing would hold him back.

Luke had caused him to fail. The old man—one he hoped was now rotting in hell—had caused him to fail. She’d slipped through his fingers, _again._ He’d pleaded with her as she left, let her see him without a mask, without holding back. She’d closed the door.

 _She’d closed the door_. Stabbed through his heart and caused it to bleed to death. He had killed for her, twice. He’d offered to teach her, offered to share his rightful place with her. He tried asking her, time and time again, to be his.

Kylo stared out at the strange play of light that was traveling at lightspeed, and smiled such a sinister smile the crew could feel the air around them drop a few degrees in temperature.

She wouldn’t escape anymore, wouldn’t slip from between his fingers any longer. Darkness was all there was; Darkness would consume her like it consumed him, and they would rule it. He would find her, destroy her, and make her a better version of herself.

Around him, the crew shivered as their breath fogged in the frigid air.


	2. Afraid, Shadows, World

_Don’t be Afraid_

_The Shadows know me_

_Let’s leave the World behind_

 

He watched the radar as it showed his army that swarmed around the _Supremacy_.

“Orders, sir?” Hux questioned.

The man had learned his place, finally. No longer did he question, snub his nose at him, or make snide remarks. Fear had curbed him. It had trained him to be a good, loyal dog.

“Breach the atmosphere. Gather half of the troops in sight; deploy the Troopers to the ground. I’ll take the lead in my shuttle.”

He turned—his cape swirling around him dramatically—and strode off toward the hangar. He’d forgone all the tiny changes he had made to his outfit in order to please her. Now, he knew how silly it had been, how silly he’d been to think that would lure her fully to him.

No, he needed to stay true to himself, true to the Darkness that coursed through his veins. So back to full, black regalia. Only the mask he didn’t replace. The thing had been bothersome, despite its intimidating factor. He had forgone it for kohl around his eyes. He had been called intense before; now, he knew, he could turn his gaze truly terrifying.

Troopers and pilots alike jumped out of the way as he marched through the busy hangar. His shuttle was ready for takeoff—the small crew obviously having been warned by Hux of his approach. Kylo smirked at it. He’d trained the man _very_ well. It was almost sad Hux’s training was over; it had been so much fun.

At the head of his fleet, he plunged through the atmosphere of the grass- and mountain-littered planet that housed one of the last Resistance bases. She would be his. The thought made his blood run pleasantly warm. _Almost, almost._

He guided his troops to just out of shooting range of the base, before ordering the pilot to set down. He breathed in the clean air and smiled again. Victory was near; he could feel it. Not losing the grin, he walked closer to the base’s front gate, saber at the ready.

“Rey!” he yelled. A shot was fired but he easily deflected it. “Rey!” he shouted again. “Come out; let us talk!”

A buzz came down the mostly closed Bond. He knew she’d heard him, that she would come out to him. She always did, didn’t she? How was it she could not see she belonged with him?

While waiting, he studied the men scurrying around on the rocky cliff that surrounded the base entrance. He almost laughed. It wasn’t much different from Crait. Yes, he would have the victory that was denied him then. No Luke to save them, only Rey, perhaps.

Finally a small side-door opened and Rey stepped out, the repaired saber in her hand. He glared at it. That, too, was his. But he could forgive her, for she would soon be his as well and then all would come together quite nicely. He would let her have it; an early celebratory gift, as it were.

He frowned and bared his teeth as he saw how she was flanked by the traitor and the pilot. Were they the ones holding her back? Keeping her talent at bay? Kylo growled. They would pay for it.

“What do you want, Ren?”

With a hum, he tilted his head to the side. It had been so long since he had heard her voice. It already sounded like a siren’s call; how much more powerful would it call to him when it was laced with that same power, that same darkened Force that coursed through him? _Not long now. Almost._

“Rey,” he said, knowing full well she would hear him but her comrades would not. “The offer still stands, Sandcat.”

He watched as she narrowed her eyes. The traitor and the pilot were talking to her, but she ignored them.

“You betrayed me!” she called to him instead.

“Did I now?” He smirked. “I offered you the world! It was you who didn’t take it.”

“I want nothing more to do with you, Kylo Ren!”

Anger surged through him, tinging his vision red at the edges. How dare she keep refusing him? But not for long now, no, he would make her see, one way or the other.

“Don’t you want to save your friends?” he called out to her, his voice almost teasing. “I might be tempted to save them if you come to me.”

He saw her facial expression change, saw the calculation in her eyes, saw her look back at the base before settling into a grim frown. She took a step forward but both men grabbed an arm each and urgently started talking to her.

Kylo growled. _Nobody_ touched his woman. She was _his!_ They started pulling her backwards, back towards the door. She was obviously arguing with them, but suddenly seemed to give in. They stopped and she turned back to him.

“Never, Kylo Ren! I will never be yours! Go die a lonesome death only to be forgotten by the Galaxy!”

He saw her shocked surprise as he smiled in return. It was a good start, a very good start.

With a single motion of his hand, he started the attack. He stood his ground as fighters battled in the sky and gunfire hit the ground around him. He stood, and he grinned.


	3. Night, Darkside, Need, Live

_Take me through the Night_

_Fall into the Darkside_

_We don’t Need the light_

_We’ll Live on the darkside_

 

When the guns had been taken down and the fighters swarmed with only other flying Resistance crafts to target, another motion of his hands had Troopers swarming in. Some of the back-up fighters came to assist in taking down those pesky Resistance flyers. Soon, there would be none left.

Kylo wondered where the pilot had gone off to. Had he jumped into a ship of his own after dragging _his_ Rey back inside? Was he up in the air? Or would there be an opportunity where Kylo could kill the arrogant man himself? He hoped for the latter.

The first Troopers marched past him in tight formation. He followed in their midst, curious to see what the Resistance had in store for them. He figured there would be few of them left. So outnumbered, it was a wonder they didn’t simply surrender. Oh well, good practice for his troops.

He laughed an almost maniacal laugh as the Resistance swarmed out of their base with what he assumed was supposed to be war-cries. He ran forward, turning and twirling, covering himself in blood and gore.

“The traitor is mine!” he yelled.

Kylo knew his order would be transferred through the Trooper’s comlink. They’d soon all know. That Rey was off limits had been one of the first commands he’d given. They all knew what the result would be if any managed to disobey.

A laser bolt was shot at his head and he gleefully directed it back to its source. The man screamed as it cut off his arm. Why make it a quick death? Hearing them scream was so much more fulfilling.

His attention was diverted when he heard a very familiar voice shouting encouragements while fighting. He looked up to find Rey, and then the traitor not far from her. It was obvious the defector was trying to protect her. Kylo snorted. His Rey didn’t need protecting, and certainly not from such a pathetic excuse of a man.

Grinning, he advanced.

“Finn, watch out!”

Rey ran towards them as Finn jumped away at Rey’s shout.

“Hold her back!” Kylo shouted at a couple of Troopers. They immediately followed his orders, engaging Rey without actually fighting her. Kylo’s grin grew wider; she would have plenty of opportunity to see how he dealt with traitors.

With a lazy flick of his wrist, Kylo deflected a poorly aimed attack by the lowlife that had been a thorn in his side ever since he defected. Contemplating the man, Kylo wondered how best to put him down. He wouldn’t make it easy; no, this one had to hurt, badly.

Laughing, he singed the man’s left shoulder, then his knee, then his thigh. One by one, he placed burning wounds all over him. He wasn’t much of an opponent; it was such fun to play cat and mouse with him.

Kylo loved how the blood rushed through his veins as the man panted and started to sway on his feet. Still, he didn’t relent, didn’t realise he was already defeated. _How very amusing._ Almost lazily, he reached out for the Force, wrapped it around one of the traitor’s fingers, and pulled.

The snap could be heard even over the roar of the battle raging around them. For the first time, Kylo could see panic in the man’s eyes. It pleased him. He glanced at Rey and saw her still fighting the Troopers around her. It seemed she had managed to kill a few. That pleased him too. She was formidable, and he wanted her; he wanted her with him.

The traitor tried to attack again. It was starting to bore Kylo. Cat and mouse was only entertaining for so long; he wanted his prize. Instead of breaking the man’s fingers, with a shrug, Kylo broke the traitor’s wrist, then lower arm, then upper arm, then the same on the other side.

Much to his delight, screams accompanied each little tug with the Force. Rey was calling out to the man, but Kylo paid her no heed. On the contrary, it was what she needed; it was all going _perfect_.

He stalked up to the man, who was splayed on the ground, still screaming. Kylo delved into his mind, keeping him conscious, keeping him aware of the pain his body was in. Tilting his head to watch the traitor’s face, Kylo slowly dragged his saber through the man’s right thigh. He sniggered as he repeated the action on the other leg.

The tortured man started bleeding from his nose and ears, the strain on his body obviously becoming too much for his brain as well. It was nothing to be concerned about; he would be dead soon anyway. Kylo went to stand over the man’s torso, making sure he kicked the broken arms along the way.

“This,” he said, “is what we do to traitors.”

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed his saber through the traitor’s chest.

Rey started screaming at the top of her lungs. He didn’t like causing her this much pain, but really, she was loyal to the wrong people. She was _his_. Besides, she needed it; it would make things so much easier.

Kylo looked up to see her slash through the Troopers in front of her as if they were made of butter. He waved the remaining ones away; they were no longer needed.

“You monster! To think I ever thought there was still good left in you! You vile monster!”

She swung wildly at him and he easily blocked her.

“Yes,” he murmured, almost purred. “A monster, unearthly, inhuman, free. A monster. Don’t you hate me?” He laughed and dashed away from her, just out of her reach.


	4. Feel, Fearless, Go Darkside

_I see it, let’s Feel it,_

_While we’re still young and Fearless_

_Let Go of the light_

_Fall into the Darkside_

 

“You killed Finn!”

He parried her blow. “Does that mean the pilot is still alive? I would love to have a go at him too.”

“He’s already dead, you ass!” she screamed, coming at him wildly. He could tell she had been training, but he was at full strength and as such, she was no match for him. “He was shot down!” Rey continued. “Shot down by one of your fighters, killed, together with BB-8. He died a hero! He died like he wanted to, while flying!”

Kylo laughed, advancing on her so she needed to go into defence. “He was an arrogant fool dying a fool’s death,” he sniggered. “I should promote the pilot that shot him down.”

Rey shrieked in rage, coming at him with full force, heedless of her surroundings. “Bastard! You son of a bitch! I was right the first time I called you a monster! You’re a demon!”

“Yes,” he all but whispered, feeling the Darkness rising around them. “Yes! Feel it!”

“You betrayed me! You’re killing my friends!”

“They’re in my way and useless. I just wipe them away like the nothings they are.”

“How dare you!”

They fought for a while, trading near-blows. He was toying with her and he could see she knew it. Her frustration and anger were rising. He loved how fiery she was. He wanted her.

“Yes!” he said. “Don’t you hate me now, Rey? Can’t you feel it inside you?” He smiled at her, wicked. “Tell me, Rey,” he purred, “tell me how you hate me.”

“How could I ever have trusted you? How could I think you would turn?”

“And join your band of low-lives? How could you think that indeed!” There was a pause as they circled. “Tell me, Rey, tell me how you feel about me. Tell me.”

“Monster!”

“Tell me.”

“Foul beast!”

“Tell me!”

“I hate you!”

He laughed wildly, sounding like all the things she’d accused him of being. He could feel the Dark creeping up on her, feel how it was burning away the Light in her being. It turned him on.

“Yes! You hate me, completely. Hate me as much as you want!” he laughed.

He saw her eyes flicker and he allowed her to make a cut in his arm. Nothing as sweet as satisfaction to cement her rage. He smiled again as he saw it curl her lips, saw it tinge her eyes. Oh, he was getting there, getting her where he wanted her.

“Didn’t that feel good?” he said, looking down at his arm. “Don’t you want more of it?”

Rey started smiling back at him, but then faltered. He went on the offensive. If he allowed her to think, to focus, it would be over; he knew that. She fought like a wild cat, like a cornered beast. After a while, he noticed she was getting lost in the fight and starting to enjoy it. He tapped her mind through the Bond and shivered when he felt the pool of blackness that was consuming her.

When she caught him again—a burn on his side—a self-satisfied laugh bubbled out of her.

“It feels good, doesn’t it? Revenge?” he murmured. She growled at him. “Don’t you want to hurt me? Don’t you want to make me pay for your friends?”

“Revenge?” she muttered, more to herself than him. “Make you pay?”

“Don’t you hate me?”

“Yes!” she cried out, moving into another flurry of attacks. “Yes, I hate you! You destroy everything; you kill everyone. But no more! I’ll put an end to it!”

Hearing her speak those words, feeling how close she was to being swallowed by the Dark, seeing how her eyes were occasionally flashing yellow, it made his blood burn, made him want to take her there and then. But not yet, not yet. A final push, the last words to be spoken. There was still some Light left; he could see it, feel it through their Bond. It needed to go.

“Will you now?” he mocked her. “And how do you think to do that?”

“I’ll hurt you! I’ll make you feel all the pain you’ve caused.”

“As if you could.”

She shouted out her anger. “I’ll kill you like you killed Finn—one bit at a time—and I’ll make sure you feel all of it. I hate you, Kylo Ren; you’re a dead man walking! Even if it’s the last thing I do, I’ll kill you!”

“Yes!” he shouted as Rey’s movements faltered. Her face was contorted in a grimace, her eyes shone in an ungodly light before she closed them. He could feel the Dark side of the Force, feel it as it swirled around her, consumed her, drove out every bit of Light that she had and took its place. Rey shuddered and moaned.

“You can feel it now, can’t you?” he whispered to her as he stepped close. He didn’t touch her, not yet; let the Force do its work first. “Let it envelop you; let it feed you. Embrace it. Fall into it. It’s yours; the power is all yours, Rey.”

She moaned again and he could feel his body respond. He stepped even closer to her, unable to resist, heedless of the saber still in her hand. His gloved fingers touched her cheek.

“Come to me, Rey. Feel it.” He opened their Bond and reached out. “Feel how we could rule the Galaxy; feel how invincible we would be. Come to me, Rey; join me.”

Her eyes flew open and she stared up at him. Their Bond started vibrating erratically until it found a strong, solid rhythm. He could see colours and energy swirl in those eyes of hers, until the yellow bleeded away and their hazel colour turned into the darkest brown he had ever seen.

Rey licked her lips and her gaze turned sultry. She sighed. “Kylo…”


	5. Sky, Diamonds, Time

_Beneath the Sky_

_As black as Diamonds_

_We’re running out of Time_

 

He grabbed the side of her neck almost painfully, his thumb pushing up her chin. “Finally!” he breathed, before crushing his lips down on hers. She responded in kind, molding her body against his, her free hand coming up to grab the front of his clothes.

She moaned into their kiss. “More.”

He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back, nipping at her jaw and neck. They were heedless of the battle still raging around them, of the cries of despair coming from the Resistance members who had seen Rey’s submission to him. Nothing could touch them; nothing would break through the almost visible bubble of darkened Force around them. They were alive, vibrant, complete.

“Later, Sandcat,” he breathed into her ear. Rey shivered, her hand clawing at his chest. “Later. Have you forgotten about the battle? Have you forgotten about those that oppose us?” His hand traced over her shoulder and breast so he could wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer still. “We need to exterminate them, love. We need to weed them out.”

“Yes,” she whispered in response. “Yes.”

“After,” he murmured in her ear again, “after, I promise. But first, shall we start our rule of the Galaxy?”

She had turned, fully turned, but he knew the Dark needed to take root, needed some time to settle. He would make sure no more Light managed to touch her.

Rey grinned—a wicked sort of grin he hoped to see much more often. She drew a finger down his cheek, her nail leaving behind a fine scratch.

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” she said, before looking around her. “Let’s get rid of these insects first.” She planted another rough kiss on his lips before stepping away and twirling her saber. She frowned down at it. “I need another one.”

Kylo laughed. “Then we’ll make you one.”

Rey glanced at him, satisfaction obvious. “I know where the command center is.”

“Do you now?” he answered, brushing his fingers over her cheek once more. Finding the command center—and the people in it—would be just perfect. “Then we shall go there. My queen, lead the way.”

Grinning, they both rejoined the fight. Kylo was mesmerised with his new Rey. With nothing holding her back, with no silly notions of good and right, with no morals blocking her moves, his sandcat had turned into a panther.

She moved fluently, without hesitation in her strikes. She cut through her opponents like they were nothing, and all of them hesitated at seeing how she had turned against them. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. Kylo fell back a little, allowing her to have her fun, to revel in her darkness. He growled lowly with excitement; she was a sight to behold.

It didn’t take them long to reach the now open front gates of the base—his troops had blasted a hole in them not much earlier. The fighting was intenser here and, smirking, Kylo stepped up next to Rey to cleave a path.

They moved in sync, their Bond making them hyper-aware of the other one’s location, movements, and intentions. It reminded him of their fight in the Throne Room. The memory of her refusal then caused his rage to flare up again. After cutting a man in two, he turned to watch Rey. She was with him now, fully with him, and he would make sure she would never leave him again.

Rey caught his eye and grinned, almost thoughtlessly blocking a Resistance member and stabbing him through the chest. Deciding his Troopers could take care of the rest of them, he stepped closer to her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her in for another brutal kiss.

“Do you know how hot you look when you fight like that?” he whispered in her ear. Rey’s hand was buried in his hair, where she was pulling at the strands until his scalp tingled. “Show me the way to the command center, my queen; let’s end this so we can go home.”

She made a noise that was half moan, half agreement. The way she licked her lips as he stepped back was almost his undoing, but he managed to contain himself. _Soon, very soon_. He followed her as she turned and strode off.

They encountered only a few other Resistance members along the way. It was obvious they had sent everybody out in a desperate attempt to protect their last base. Kylo nearly laughed. That had been all the Resistance had left to offer? How pathetic.

He placed a hand at the small of Rey’s back once they reached the door to the control room. “Almost,” he whispered in her ear.

She grinned at him over her shoulder, before pressing the security code into the number pad. He was surprised to see the green light turn on. Did they not know one of their own had changed sides? That _Rey_ had changed sides? The idea filled him with a gleeful joy. Such a surprise awaited those few inside.

It was obvious someone was standing guard on the other side of the door. A laser blast shot towards them as the door slid open but Kylo froze it. Rey froze the woman who had shot it. He watched as Rey stepped past the laser bolt, giving the frozen woman a terrific smile.

“Hello, Kaydel,” she said, before killing her with a quick blow.

Others spurred into an attack but they were easily disposed of as well. Kylo looked up as a single word—Rey’s name—was spoken in an all too familiar voice. He watched Rey’s eyes flicker, doubt creating dissonance through the Bond. He moved to stand behind her, one hand sneaking under her shirt to splay across her stomach.

“My son,” Leia spoke, sadness colouring her voice as she looked at him. “I have truly lost you this time, haven’t I?”

He merely growled at her. She turned her gaze to the woman in his arms. _His woman._ The sorrow in her eyes grew even more profound.

“Have I lost you too, Rey? Have I really?”

“Leia...” Rey whispered, extinguishing her saber.

Kylo tightened his arm around her, putting his mouth next to her ear. “She has been holding you back, Rey,” he whispered, smiling at his mother while doing so. “Remember how you feel, remember how free you are, how you can fight. They have been holding you back with silly lies about good and evil.”

“Rey,” Leia said again.

He kissed the tender spot behind Rey’s ear and smirked as she closed her eyes. “Feel the power, love; feel it. Doesn’t it feel good?” He started rubbing his thumb across her stomach. She hummed in response.

“Rey, please.”

Kylo turned his smirk towards his mother. “They’re still trying to hold you back, my queen.” He continued seducing Rey. “You could rule the Galaxy with me, but they don’t want you to. They want you as a puppet, not as someone with power.” He felt her tense beneath his hand. “Don’t you want to get rid of that stain, of their meddling?”

Rey opened her eyes, and by the shocked look on Leia’s face, he guessed they were bleeding yellow again.

“Don’t you want to reach your full potential?” he murmured. “Don’t you want to rid yourself of that past?”

“How?” Rey murmured, still staring at Leia. The old woman had become silent. It pleased Kylo that she knew she was doomed. “How?” Rey repeated.

Kylo grinned again, putting his mouth even closer to her ear, his lips brushing the shell of it. “You kill it, my queen,” he answered. “I freed myself by killing my father, the one person holding me back. Do the same, Rey; kill the person who’s holding you back. Kill that stain. Kill the past and build a future with me.”

He knew that if she killed Leia, the Dark would never let her go. It would permanently kill any Light she possessed, and she would truly be his. They would rule together, just like he wanted.

“I want you, Rey.”

A slow smile spread across her lips. “Kill it,” she repeated. “Kill what’s holding me back.”

“Go on,” he urged her. “Do it! Free yourself!”

She stepped forward, closer to Leia. His hand moved to rest on her hip. He wanted to feel it, feel her moving as she drove her saber through the last piece of both their pasts.

Leia held her head high. “I forgive you both,” she said.

Rey scoffed. “Goodbye, Leia.” With a flick of her finger, her saber ignited and pierced straight through the woman’s chest.


	6. Truth, Blind, Believe

_Don’t wait for Truth_

_To come and Blind us_

_Let’s just Believe their lies_

 

She extinguished her saber, causing Leia’s body to slump to the ground. A shockwave reverberated through the Bond. Rey threw her head back, and _laughed_.

Kylo lost control of his desire. He managed to clip his saber to his belt before grabbing her shoulders, turning her, and kissing her for all he was worth. Her saber fell to the floor with a loud clang as she responded in kind, her hands coming up to roam his chest.

With a short flick of his hand, he closed the door behind them. His hands caressed the sides of her breasts before going over her waist to cup her bum. He easily picked her up and Rey immediately wrapped her legs around him as he walked them towards the table in the center of the room.

He groaned as her nails scratched his scalp and neck. Her heels dug into the backs of his thighs, pulling him impossibly close.

“Kylo,” she moaned as he moved his kisses to nip at her neck.

He pulled at her shirt, at whatever piece of fabric he could rid her of. He wanted to tear all the rest of it apart, have her naked in front of him, but realised that they were still in the middle of a battle.

“Kylo,” she moaned again as he squeezed her breast through her bindings.

He looked down at her, looked at the fire burning in her eyes, the dilated pupils, and the way her chest was heaving with every breath. It ripped another wanton growl from him.

“Kylo,” she said for a third time, staring him in the eye. “Take me. Make me yours.”

All reason left him at her words. He was sure he could hear fabric tear as he roughly pulled down her pants. His thumb brushed her clit as it moved back up and Rey gasped in surprise, arching her back. He wouldn’t have that, wouldn’t allow her to look anywhere else but at him, so he cupped her face and kissed her again.

With his free hand, he opened the buttons of his own pants, freeing his already painfully hard erection. The moment it came into contact with her wet slit, they both hissed. Rey buried her hands in his hair again, pulling it hard. In response, he buried himself inside her with one, strong move.

Sharp pain flashed across their Bond and for a moment, he stilled. Rey breathed hard, but she seemed to revel in it as she groaned low in the back of her throat. Grinning at her, he hesitated no longer and started moving. She moaned again, eyes closed in rapture.

He set a quick, almost punishing pace, murmuring the words ‘mine, mine, mine’ like a litany. Her sighs and moans grew louder, her movements syncing with his. She occasionally murmured his name, along with ‘more’, ‘yes’, and guttural moans.

He was surprised at how quickly she became undone around him. Her nails buried themselves in the back of his neck and a long moan escaped her lips. He quickened his pace, feeling her walls clamp down on him, chasing his own release, and roaring another ‘Mine!’ as he, too, exploded.

“Yours,” Rey breathed in the aftermath, her head resting on his chest while he softened inside her. “I’m yours.”

“Yes,” he answered, equally out of breath, “my queen.” _Finally!_

After some time, he stepped back. A small sound of protest escaped Rey as he slid out of her.

“Later, my queen,” he said. “Later we can do it again. I’ll show you desire, make you beg for it.”

He smirked as she shivered at his promise. Tearing a piece of cloth from one of the dead people’s shirts, he handed it over to her so she could clean up. She took some time getting properly dressed again and he merely stared at her. _His. Finally his._

“Let’s get this over with so I can take you back,” he murmured. “To where you belong.”

She gave him a wide smile, picking up her saber before walking over. “Let’s.”

Kylo smiled back at her and draped his cloak around her shoulders.

“There,” he said, “now everybody knows whose side you’re on.”

He opened the door and found two Troopers standing on the other side. They looked from him to Rey and back, but didn’t say a word.

“Report to Hux and have him spread the word; the Resistance is dead. Then collect the bodies in this room for display.”

They walked through the base, easily dispatching the last groups of fighting Resistance. It was easy to see when word started spreading: Troopers gained more spirit while that of the freedom fighters suddenly left them. By the time they walked back out of the mountain base, the Troopers were busy rounding up the last surviving Resistance members.

Kylo put a hand at the small of Rey’s back and guided her to the prisoners. Some of the fools looked at Rey with hope in their eyes; most of them had the decency to look confused or scared.

“Look at them,” he said to her. “Look at the pathetic lot that managed to shackle you.”

“But I’m free now,” she answered, looking at him. “You freed me.”

“Hmm,” he agreed. “What do you want to do with them?”

“You’re letting me decide?”

“Yes.”

She looked back at the weary men and women, that wicked smile he was coming to love more and more stretching her lips.

“Kill them all.” With that, she turned her back on them and looked up at him, completely ignoring the cries of horror that rose from the prisoners. “Weren’t we going home?”

Kylo huffed a laugh. “So we were.”

He guided her to his shuttle—which had doubled as the control center during the battle—where they encountered Hux.

“Why is _she_ still alive?” the ginger blurted out.

Immediately he found two sabers ignited towards his neck. His eyes widened in fear.

“Let me see,” Rey said, tilting her head. “Ginger hair, about to piss himself in fear—is this the one and only general Hux?”

Kylo hummed in agreement. “Do you question me, general Hux?” he spoke threateningly.

“No! No! Supreme Leader, I don’t. I made a mistake!”

“Have you forgotten your place?”

“I apologise! I apologise! I made a mistake out of surprise! Please believe me, Supreme Leader! It will not happen again.”

“Do you think it’s me you should be apologising to?”

Hux blinked in confusion before hastily turning towards Rey, almost burning himself in the process. “I apologise, uhm, Miss-”

“Queen.”

“Excuse me, Supreme Leader? I fear I do not understand you.”

“You will call her ‘my queen’.”

“Of course, Supreme Leader.” He turned back towards Rey. “My queen, I apologise for my rude behaviour. I heard the rumours of you fighting at our Supreme Leader’s side, but I dared not believe that we had gained such a powerful ally.”

“He lies to me,” Rey said to Kylo, not taking her eyes from the trembling Hux. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“I do! I do!” Hux was quick to assure her. “My queen, let me be of service.”

Laughter bubbled through the Bond even though Rey’s face remained passive. She turned her saber this way and that, then pouted.

“This isn’t fair,” she said.

“What isn’t, love?”

“The colour is all wrong; I want a red one, like you.”

Kylo laughed. “We will make you one, as I promised, soon.” He extinguished his saber and Rey copied him. “It seems you are lucky today, general. I suggest you don’t make that mistake again.”

Hux visibly sagged with relief. “No, sir, of course not, sir, my queen.”

“Now get outside and deal with the aftermath,” Kylo continued. “I’m taking my queen home.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want the bodies of the leaders of the Resistance untouched. There must be some fun thing or another to use them for. Perhaps film how they’re rotting and being picked at by crows? Then distribute it through the Galaxy?” He looked at Rey. “What do you think of it?”

She shrugged. “Seems like an okay idea, albeit a bit cliché.”

“You are right,” he agreed. “We’ll think on it, hmm?” He Force pushed Hux down the loading ramp and then closed it. “Now let’s get you home.”


	7. See, Feel, Secrets, Dreaming

_Believe it, I See it_

_I know that you can Feel it_

_No Secrets worth keeping_

_So fool me like I’m Dreaming_

 

The Galaxy easily caved after the Resistance’s defeat. Kylo watched as Rey— _his queen_ —strode into the Throne Room of the _Supremacy._ He lazily eyed her up and down. She smirked at him as their eyes met.

“Hungry?” she teased.

“Always,” he answered as he repeated the gesture.

She was wearing tight, black pants and knee-high boots. Her tunic fell to just below her bum and was secured around her waist with a belt. He had cursed her for not wearing something shorter, something more accessible, many times, but she’d merely laughed and told him he had to work for it.

The hold of her double sabered staff was visible just above her left shoulder. A smaller saber dagger was tucked into her belt. It had taken some time and a lot of experimenting, but she’d perfected the art of saber making.

The windings around her arms had been replaced by a coarse capelet that closed with a clasp between her collar bones. He thought it accentuated her boobs quite nicely. He also liked how she had let her hair grow out so she could braid it. It gave certain … activities a bit of an edge.

Rey was still smirking as she reached him. She leaned over him, the claws that were clasped over her fingertips scratching his cheek. His breath hitched and she cupped his face, roughly kissing him. When she moved to straddle him, he held her back, earning him a deadly glare.

“The delegation from Cantonica will be here any minute.”

Rey let out a growl, a habit she had picked up from him. “Let them wait; they’re here to grovel anyway. Smuggling goods to Devaron? They should be glad to leave this place alive.”

“My savage queen.” He let himself be lured into another kiss. “Still,” he finally said, “the sooner we can get this over with, the sooner we will have some time alone. Uninterrupted.”

“Fine!” she snapped.

He grabbed her around the waist as she moved to her own throne next to his. “Come sit on my lap,” he murmured, pulling her exactly there. “Can you feel what you do to me?” he murmured against her neck.

She laughed and wiggled. He firmed his hold around her waist, forcing her to keep still.

“You evil woman!”

“Yes,” she answered with a laugh, “yes, I am. And you love it!”

The entrance to the room hissed open and Hux walked in. He blanched at the glare they both sent him.

“The, uhm-” He coughed. “The delegation of Can- Cantonica, my lord, my queen.”

Rey shifted sideways, resting her left shoulder against Kylo’s chest while his hand came to rest on her knee. Hux quickly motioned the delegation to enter before fleeing the room.

The men that entered were obviously rich—dressed in fine cloth and covered with jewels made out of some of the most precious metals in the Galaxy. They tried to keep themselves upright and proud, but Kylo could see the paleness of their faces, the sweat on their foreheads, and the way they seemed to tremble. It thrilled him, and he could feel the same excitement mirrored through the Bond by Rey.

The first of them abruptly stopped moving when, apparently, Rey found they had advanced close enough. He squeezed her knee in amusement as he watched the men flounder for a moment, before getting the message and promptly kneeling where they stood.

“I see you at least know some manners,” Kylo spoke. There was no answer. “Well? Have you nothing to say for yourself? Should I simply decide what to do with you and your planet here and now?”

“Supreme Leader!” they all shouted in response, albeit not at the same time. They stood from their kneeling position, all careful to keep their heads bent. Then, the man in the middle spoke up. “Supreme Leader! We ask for your leniency.”

“Leniency?” Kylo repeated with amused disbelief. He turned towards Rey, caressing her upper leg. “Whatever do they mean, my queen?”

“I believe, my lord,” she answered in the same tone of voice, “that they wish for mercy.”

“Do you now?” he said. “Would they really be that foolish?”

“My lord! Supreme Leader!” the man was quick to interject. “Of course we would not ask you such a thing without recompense. We’ve brought gifts, my lord. May they be brought in?”

“No.”

Kylo smiled as the men faltered for a second time.

“No, sir?”

“No.” He let the silence stretch until the delegates started squirming. “You don’t deny the smuggling of goods to Devaron?”

“We would not dare contradict your intelligence.”

Word games.

“So you admit it then?” He watched with amusement as the men squirmed again.

“Supreme Leader, please understand, above all we are merchants. The profits…”

Rey swung her legs and slid off his lap. He let her, curious to see what she would do. It was obvious the men had noticed as well, for they all took an involuntary step back.

“So you would sell out your Leader?” she hissed as she advanced on them—like a predator stalking prey.

“No! No! That’s not- We would never, my queen; I did not wish to imply that!”

“Yet you did.”

She was walking around them, touching a finger to a detail on a jacket or an ornament at random. The men were visibly trembling by now. Kylo wondered how long it would take before one of them lost control of his bladder.

“My queen, I merely wished to say that we were momentarily blindsided by the profits we would make. It won’t happen again, we promise!”

“I doubt your promise has much worth,” she answered. Kylo rolled his eyes as she suddenly seemed distracted, tilting her head sideways to look at the hand of one of the men at the back of the group. “I like that ring,” she muttered.

The man froze, terrified, before his companion next to him gave him a shove in the ribs.

“T- t- this ring?” he stuttered, holding out his hand.

“It’s pretty,” Rey hummed.

“Y- Yours. It’s all yours. Let me take it off.”

“Of course it’s mine,” Rey laughed.

With a movement quicker than the eye could follow, she cut off the man’s hand with her dagger. As the man stared at where his hand had been and started screaming, Rey put her foot on the fallen appendage and lazily pulled the ring off the dead finger. With a satisfied smirk, she started trying it out on her own fingers while walking back to the throne.

“Shut him up,” Kylo ordered, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist as she perched on the armrest.

The delegation was in chaos until one of them showed he owned some brains and knocked the screaming man on the back of his head. He slumped down immediately and silence returned to the room.

“I’m tired of you,” Kylo said.

“Supreme Leader, please-” The man choked on his words, grasping at his neck while his eyes bulged out of their sockets.

“Leave the gifts. A fine will be imposed. I also find myself in need of a few hundred slaves; you will provide them, from your capital city. If you ever step out of line again, your entire planet will be annihilated. Now leave.”

“Supreme Leader! Thank you, Supreme Leader!”

They hastily retreated from the room, two of them carrying their unconscious comrade, a third gingerly holding the severed hand.

Once they left, Kylo turned to Rey. “A ring, huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s ugly,” she said, and threw the offensive piece of metal away. It clattered on the ground somewhere out of sight. “Now,” she said, moving to straddle him again. “Where were we?”

 


End file.
